borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Izrius/Phasewalk Melee Murderess
If I use this build I'm totally gonna take the point out of Hard To Get instead of Phase Strike. Just sayin'. =P --Aelwrath45 02:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, that's fine. This is definitely open to some modification based on preference. It's not set in stone by any means. Go for it. :)--Xsudan 15:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Thinking of using this build as a mixed co-op/solo character with occasional PvP thrown in, how much do you think the entire build would suffer if I made the following modifications: - 5xSlayer over 5xSilent Resolve - 5xHigh Velocity over 5xBlackout - 3xQuicksilver 2xSpark over 5xSpark - +1xPhase Strike over +1xHard to Get I'm also considering Striking over Diva (to get some cover vs. the Phase Striked target) and going with a Muscleman Shield to maximize Inner Glow + Hit & Run + Hard to Get. Basically, adding some long-range capabilities to the melee machine. I see the biggest changes as: - No Silent Resolve means, she's much squishier when performing the Phase Strike. In your experience, does one die too fast to escape without Silent Resolve? - No Blackout and one less rank of Hard to Get means the kind of rapid fire Phasewalking just isn't happening. This was mostly because I don't see the need for Phase Strikes outside some Badasses and bosses, where I don't think Blackoutout fuel is readily available, and should be culled from a range first anyways. Is Blackout that useful in your experience? - Less Spark, more Quicksilver; obvious change with already elemental weapons. My question is if you find Spark to make an impact often enough for the full 5 points? Also, does Quicksilver affect your rate of melee attack? Should I just go Quicksilver all the way, or is it vindicated to take few Sparks to maximize all the elemental effects you're adding? What about Radiance; is the added mini-damage really as good as Spark/Quicksilver - elementality helps, I suppose? - How good is Diva, really? I mean, isn't Muscleman Shield just about the best shield a Siren can use thanks to Inner Glow anyways? Or is the combination of Diva'd high barrier power shield and Inner Glow HP regeneration sufficient? I personally have trouble regenerating my Diva'd shields to full one I've taken the first brunts of attacks. Obviously, in exchange I get huge amounts of ranged firepower and the ability to just nuke people with Slayer (let alone critical Phase Strikes...), and I have to make some tradeoffs since I want to play a mix-up rather than a focused melee murderess (but I still want the Hard to Get/Toxic/Phase Strike-combo hence why I gravitated towards your build), so I'm wondering how you'd assess the viability of such a shift of focus, particularly based on your experience. Given I haven't really built more than one 50 thus far, my own experience is seriously lacking on answering these matters. Of course I'd add a Sniper as a weapon, and probably go with SMGs over shotguns for a shortrange rapidfire weapon since I'm playing with a Berserker in co-op who obviously has the dibs on all the best shotguns. Thanks for the help. --Elealar 04:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Well Elealar, my suggestion would be to make up your own build page and post your build under a different name. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but you've basically made your own build with mine as inspiration. I play with a group of four friends who each play as a different class and this works for me/us. I've taken the advice given to me by yourself and Aelwrath by moving a skill over from Hard to Get into Phase Strike (I should update the page to show the change). Your build looks fine to me and is indeed better in the areas you said you were trying to improve (or at least looks like it is as I haven't tried it). As long as your build works for you and you have fun playing it, feel free to make whatever changes you like :) Thanks; the reason I asked was because I'd imagine you'd have quite a bit of experience with that build, so I'm interested in hearing how much you feel the skills I'm giving up have helped you; particularly Silent Resolve, Blackout and Spark. I'm still only a level 38 Siren so I haven't even finished the build yet, let alone tried multiple different ones so I have no idea how good they are in practice. I mean, obviously they're useful, but I'm trying to deduct whether or not I can still use Phase Strike and live without them. I guess I'm really asking if you feel it's still survivable with two Survival-talents given up. I'm indeed going to write my own build page...once I know I'm not talking crap through my head and misguiding people ;) I wanna test the build first before I post it up for other people to try. I mean, it's all fine and good for me to type up the build, but if I find out that it actually cannot use Phase Strike efficiently 'cause I die whenever I do, it'd probably suck for all the people who have decided to give my build a try and have to buy a re-skill now :P As I can't test it yet, I'm asking of your experience with the stuff I can't test yet. Thanks again. --Elealar 02:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC)